


schemes of the unlikely to succeed

by ikuzonos



Series: Hope's Peak Academy's Official Message Board [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: ChisaYukizome: Ahem! I’ve gathered you rotten oranges here for a reason, and I’d like your full attention!penandink: R-Rotten oranges?memewata: rude????Leon and Touko find themselves working together.





	

_group chat with_ _memewata_ _and_ _ChisaYukizome_

 **ChisaYukizome:** Okay!! We’re all set up!

 **penandink:** W-What’s going o-on here?

 **memewata:** uh yeah lmao what’s up

 **penandink:** You m-mean you don’t k-know?

 **memewata:** why would i???

 **memewata:** btw fukawa how are you stuttering while ur typing lmao

 **penandink:** Shut u-up.

 **ChisaYukizome:** Ahem! I’ve gathered you rotten oranges here for a reason, and I’d like your full attention!

 **penandink:** R-Rotten oranges?

 **memewata:** rude????

 **ChisaYukizome:** It has come to my attention that you, Kuwata-kun, are failing some of your classes.

 **ChisaYukizome:** So I have taken initiative and procured the fourth highest scoring student in your year to tutor you!

 **penandink:** Why on e-earth would I-I tutor this l-loser?

 **penkandink:** W-Why me?

 **ChisaYukizome:** Well Kirigiri-san and Togami-kun both refused when I asked, and I can’t seem to contact Ishimaru-kun??

 **ChisaYukizome:** So he’s your responsibility, Fukawa-san!

 **penandink:** You’re n-not even going to a-ask me?

 **ChisaYukizome:** Well, you’re just going to refuse, aren’t you? Plus the fifth highest scoring student is Enoshima-san… and I don’t exactly trust her to be a tutor.

 **penandink:** F-Fine…

 **memewata:** wtf enoshima would be a great tutor unlike this wet blanket

 **penandink:** Says the t-talking carrot!

 **ChisaYukizome:** Rule number one! No insults between rotten oranges!

 **memewata:** oh boy

 **penandink:** I can’t b-believe this…

 **penandink:**...How m-many classes is h-he failing?

 **memewata:** no way dont tell me ur actually gonna do it

 **penandink:** Do I r-really have a c-choice here?

 **ChisaYukizome:** No.

 **ChisaYukizome:** Also, history and math.

 **memewata:** fml

 **ChisaYukizome:** Good luck!

 _ChisaYukizome_ _has left the chat._

 **penandink:** Kuwata, I w-will make y-you a deal.

 **memewata:** what????

 **penandink:** If y-you help me with s-something, I will t-tutor you.

 **memewata:** ugh fine but only so yukizome will get off my ass

 **memewata:** what i gotta do

 **penandink:** If y-you can get Byakuya-sama t-to meet m-me at the f-fountain after c-class tomorrow, I’ll b-be your tutor f-for the rest o-of the year.

 **memewata:** how am i supposed to do that??? he doesn’t like me he won’t listen to me??

 **memewata:** uhh maybe if i tell him a friend’s waiting for him he’ll come??

 **memewata:**...does togami have any friends

 **penandink:** Of c-course Byakuya-sama has f-friends! I just… d-don’t know who they a-are.

 **memewata:** i’ll ask maizono hold on

 **penandink:** Like s-she’ll know.

 **memewata:** [5:39 PM] memewata: hey maizono does togami have any friends [5:40 PM] psychicbluebird: uh [5:40 PM] psychicbluebird: naegi-kun  & kirigiri-san put up with his shit but i don’t think he actually has any others?? [5:41 PM] psychicbluebird: why?? (~’-’)~

 **penandink:** She d-doesn’t know anything a-about him.

 **memewata:** wait hold on shes messaging me again

 **memewata:** [5:43 PM] psychicbluebird: wait !!! sometimes he hangs out w/ nanami-senpai (gamer from class 77) [5:43 PM] i remember cause i caught them playing games and he threatened to sue me if i told anyone (u_u)

 **penandink:** M-Master Byakuya-sama wouldn’t go n-near anyone who calls themselves a g-gamer.

 **memewata:** lmao fukawa thats literally her talent

 **memewata:** anyways!! I’ll find tog after class and tell him that nanami’s waiting by the fountain. U go there ahead of time and have a ‘reason’ for being there so he’s not suspicious

 **penandink:** What a-am I supposed to d-do?

 **memewata:** i don’t fucking know say ur waiting for oowada??? Or anyone???

 **memewata:** listen it’ll work and you’ll fall in love and i won’t fail

 **penandink:** It had b-better work…

 **memewata:** pls trust me

 **penandink:**...Okay. I w-will.

 **memewata:** operation get fukawa a date and leon a not failing grade is go!

**Author's Note:**

> btw you can 100% request drabbles done in this style and i'll probably do them cause it's fun


End file.
